Gladiator
by Anika
Summary: Ok, you guys know the movie "Gladiator", right? Well, I took it upon myself to rewrite it according to GW!
1. Prologue

Gladiator  
  
By Anika  
  
  
  
  
The year is After Colony 227.  
  
By the order of the Peacecraft Ideal, there was total demilitarization worldwide. No advanced weapons of any kind exist. There are no guns, no bombs, and no mobile suits.   
  
But because of these severe limits, a rebel group called "Blood Brothers" came and nearly wiped out the entire human race in the year 210. Only about 1/10 of the world's population has survived. And to do that, they have gone back to the days of old, to the days of swords and spears. The days of not just one god, but many. To the days before towering skyscrapers and super-trams. Before space travel.  
  
The human race is once again trapped on the Earth. And because of that, they fight. With each other, they seem to be hell bent on destroying what is left of the planet.  
  
The year is After Colony 227. 


	2. Gladiator: Chapter I

Gladiator  
  
By Anika  
  
  
  
~*~*  
  
A hand gently runs through a golden field of wheat as its being tossed about in the wind.  
  
~*~*  
  
General Heero Yui stood in command of the Northern Division of the Sanc Kingdom Army. As of now, they were at a stand off. There enemy had grid locked themselves in the forest and refused to come out. He glanced around over his troops with a satisfied expression. Even though they had been fighting in this war for three years, his troops remained loyal and steadfast to their commander.  
  
The early morning light cast a somber sheen over everything as Heero looked out across the field, fog covering the ground. It set him in a gray mood for the day's battle.  
  
"We sent out a scout hours ago, he should be back any moment now," he thought. "Well, unless he's been killed."  
  
Heero knelt down to the ground and picked up some lose dirt. As he rolled the cool earth around in his hands, he felt the connection betwix him and the earth. It had been so long ago that L1 had been destroyed that he had formed a sort of bond with the Earth.  
  
The sound of horse's hooves drew him out of his reverie. Rising to his feet, Heero witnessed his troops part for the scout's mount.  
  
"What news brings the scout?" his second in command, Lucrezia Noin asked. His second was the only one in the Sanc Kingdom Northern Division that had been fighting as long as he had. She knew the country as if it was a living being, how to sense danger in the way the wind blows, or to know when bad weather is on its way. An uncanny abillity that Heero found use for in the capable woman.  
  
"We shall soon see," the stoic general replied. As the scout's mount neared, they were able to see that the soldier was tied on the horse securely, but was headless.   
  
"I guess we have our enemy's answer," the black haired commander quipped dryly. Just then, a scream rang across the field from the forest. Both Heero and Noin ran to the edge of their division and strained to see where the scream had originated.   
  
A tall man dressed in what seemed to be bearskins was standing at the edge of the forest, madly waving the head of the scout by the hair.  
  
"You will never take us!" He yelled.   
  
At this statement, a roar of voices from behind him chimed in and the man who seemed to be their leader smiled broadly at his followers' reaction.  
  
Heero turned to his second. "Noin, get the catapults in range. Ready the archers. I am riding with the Calvary."  
  
The soldier tipped her helmet at her commanding officer. "As always, sir."  
  
As the general strode off towards the Calvary, Noin called out to him.  
  
"Would you like a few of the men to stay behind and watch his majesty?" She jerked her thumb towards the back lines, where the King of Sanc, Reuben Peacecraft, sat astride his horse, watching with horror.   
  
"Better make it about twenty," was Heero's answer. Noin nodded in affirmative.  
  
King Peacecraft had come to watch this battle, among others, to get a feel for the enemies that Sanc had. To know what they knew. But the King was becoming feeble and old, and would soon not be able to see these glorious battles.  
  
The General gave a backwards glance at the raven haired commander and ordered,  
  
"At my signal, unleash hell."  
  
Noin gave a slight grin, hearing words that would most likey have come from another youth she knew so well.   
  
Heero went across the field to where the Calvary was stationed. He swung himself up on his chocolate brown horse and gave his men a level gaze.  
  
"When you are riding today, I don't want you to think of your families, the people you are here to protect. I don't want you to think that because this is our last battle we will be fighting together, you will get to see your loved ones again. You have a mission to carry out in the here and now. You must live in this moment and no other. Because if you do not, you will find yourself dead. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
This speech got a nervous chuckle out of the Calvary. Heero turned and faced the direction where Noin was waiting for his signal. He unsheathed his sword and lifted it in the air, circling it twice.   
  
Noin saw this and took command of the infantry.  
  
"Archers!" She yelled, "Ignite!"  
  
All the archers in the Sanc Army lowered their bows into a stream of fire that was set before them, and then awaited the signal from their commander.  
  
Noin waited for a spilt second to see if the Calvary was out of range, then gave the order.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
Heero waited while the enemy was destracted with the frontal assult and snuck the Calvary behind the lines, intent on an attack from behind. As the barbarian hordes fought of Sanc soilders from the front, the Calvary burst from the bushes and attacked the enemy. Heero, from his horse, slashed at two enemy soldiers, effectively gutting them. He turned abruptly when he saw three more coming straight for him. He was able to fend off two, but the third one took a flying leap and knocked him off his horse.  
  
Heero landed on his back and lay there, stunned for an instant. He could hear the sounds of the battle raging around him; the cries of the wounded and dying, the resonance of steel being thrust into flesh. The General shook his head to clear his thoughts, just in time to dodge a sword thrust at his gullet. Bringing his fist around, he hit the soldier who attacked him in the jaw. Hearing the sickening crunch of bone, he witnessed the enemy fall onto the blood-covered ground.  
  
Standing, the General felt a presance behind him and turned quickly with his sword raised, ready to strike. What meet him was a soldier of his outfit, his weapon also drawn. As his inferior gave him a sheepish smile, Heero glanced to the side and dodged and oncoming attack, pushing the soldier out of the way as well.   
  
He heard the slice of flesh being torn as they hit the ground and saw one of the enemy's men remove his spear out of the other soldier's back. Heero then felt a calm come over him as his eyes seemed to glaze over and turn a deadly shade. Lashing out, the former pilot used his razor sharp blade to neatly skewer his attacker. As he pushed the sword further into the man's torso, he felt his subconscious slide into place and the familiar words rang through his head.  
  
"Mission Complete."   
  
Heero stood straight and held his sword in readiness, but the battle was over. It had been quick and bloody. Not really even a battle, more like a massacre. He looked around to the mass of bodies that surrounded him, the stench of blood stung hid nostrils.   
  
Turning, he quickly walked back to the camp where he was met by Noin.  
  
"How did it fare in the Eastern Division?" he asked as soon as he saw his second, not even bothering to stop walking.  
  
"There was no chance the enemy could have won. Sanc's forces had completely demolished everything once again." Noin faced the mass of troop who had gathered behind their General and announced, "We have won this battle, troops. Now, get soon rest, and we'll regroup outside of camp tommorrow at 0800 hours, where you will all receive additional orders."   
  
The cheers that rose from the throats of the men were deafening, but Heero kept walking towards the back of the camp.  
  
"And King Peacecraft? What of him?" he inquired.  
  
"He is resting in his tent, sir."  
  
Heero nodded and strode away, leaving Noin to deal with the troops.  
  
~*~*  
  
Raising the leather flap of the King's tent, Heero cleared his throat to make his presence known.  
  
"General Heero Yui, reporting sir."  
  
There was a slight rustle of clothing in the shadows, and the king came into his view.  
  
"Heero, there are no need for formalities between us. We have known each other too long for that," his raspy voice demanded.  
  
The soldier disarmed himself and sat by the king, who was kneeling in front of his makeshift bed.  
  
"I know that, Highness, but what of others who may hear the informality between soldier and sovereign? Would they understand?"  
  
The King gave a low chuckle. " I guess they wouldn't, would they, Heero 'mi boy."  
  
The old man heaved himself onto the cot, and then leaned up on an elbow.  
  
"Heero, how many years have you been fighting in this war?"  
  
"This war, Highness? Three years, two hundred and sixty days, and this morning, Highness."  
  
Another dry chuckle emanated from the ruler at his prompt and accurate answer.  
  
"Heero, I've known you for almost that long, and still I have no idea what you are about. Tell me about yourself, boy."  
  
Heero's blue eyes narrowed as he objected.  
  
"Surely your Highness wouldn't be concerned about the life of a lowly soldier."  
  
King Peacecraft leaned back into his pillows and sighed. "Humor an old, dying man, would you?"  
  
Sighing, Heero scooted closer to the king and began to recount his past.  
  
"Once, I was a boy with hope. I thought that I could change the world."  
  
"Oh really?" the King encouraged HEero to continue. "How did you think you would change it?"  
  
The General got quiet, lost in the memory.  
  
"I once piloted a mobile suit. A very powerful one. I thought that with this suit, I could do anything. And it was true. With that suit, I very easily could have. But I remember...there was someone who always kept me on the path of good."  
  
King Peacecraft nodded. "A mobile suit, huh? I see now. Where you get your reflexes and skill in battle from. You must have been a very talented pilot."  
  
Heero nodded. "I was one of the best."  
  
LEaning back into his cot, Reuben motioned for him to continue. "And what happened after you piloted this 'Mobile Suit'? Did you continue fighting or entertain a simpler life?"  
  
The ypounger man shook his head. "After the mobile suit, I joined an organisation started by the late Lady Une, called the PReventers. But that organization dissloved when the demilitarization of the Earth Sphere went into affect. Ever since then, I've been serving in your highness's military."   
  
A minute of silence was shared between the two men.  
  
"Well, I wish you luck on your journey home three weeks from now." King Peacecraft stated after a moment.  
  
"Home?" Heero inquired.  
  
"Yes, Heero. You've been serving my kingdom faithfully for a long time, and its about time you got some time off. You are now considered a retired General."  
  
"Thank you, sir," the General rose to stand before his king, trying to hide the expression in his eyes. ['No more war?' he thought, 'Then what will become of me?'  
  
"There is one favor I must ask of you, however, before you leave, and that is to be the soul of Sanc when I am gone. You must lead the people to become the strong republic it once was."  
  
A thick silence filled the tent as Heero considered his options.  
  
"With all my heart, I refuse this honor, your highness."  
  
King Peacecraft opened his eyes in shock. "You refuse?"  
  
"I know nothing of politics, your majesty, and would do a great disservice to this kingdom if placed in such a state. I am a mere soldier-"  
  
"Which is exactly why you would be the perfect king!" King Reuben exclaimed, rising to sit on his bed. "You are innocent form all the politics and evil that is corrupting Sanc! You could rebuild the entire republic!"  
  
Heero sighed. "I'm sorry, but I must decline. I was never meant to be king. And what over your older son, Joshua? What will he do when he finds he is not going to be the heir?"  
  
The king stood straight out of his bed and answered.  
  
"Joshua will have to deal with it! Sanc needs a strong, confident leader! And even I know that Joshua is an immoral man. Come now, let us calm ourselves over a cup of wine."  
  
The General bowed respectfully, but objected.  
  
"I must tend to my troops, highness."  
  
"As you wish," the older man said wearily. "You are dismissed."  
  
Heero turned and exited the king's tent with more than mere thoughts on his mind. 


End file.
